Smoke
by Saphire5000
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced by his friends to go clubbing for a guys' night. One girl catches Draco's eye: a dancer called Smoke. After leaving, Malfoy is desperate to see this girl again. Is she the one for Draco Malfoy? Inspired by Smoke by A Thousand Horses. Not a songfic.


**Smoke**

 **"Come on Draco, it's a Friday guys night, and what makes a guy's night better than girls?" Questioned Blaise Zabini, in attempt to get Draco into the club. Crabbe and Goyle nodded along and added a few "come on Draco" 's. After being annoyed enough by his friends, Draco begrudging entered the door of the club. It was a medium sized room. there were gray, white and black Chiffon curtains on four circular raised areas set to the side of a square central stage with more chiffon curtains. The guys sat down at a table and ordered some beers.**

 **"This place is for trash..." Draco complained.**

 **"I don't get you. There's hot girls. That's all that matters." Replied Blaise, snappily.**

 **A man came on the announcer. "Now we'll bring a stunning little lady on up here tonight! She goes great with an ice cold beer or a shot of whiskey! you can't stop her once you start! She's Smoke!" As the man stopped speaking, the lights darkened and fog began to swirl around the room. A melody started to play as a girl came out of the left side of the room dragging a wooden chair behind her. She was scantily dressed. "classy...", Draco sarcastically thought. She wore a shimmering silver top, that came down in the middle, as well as what looked like a little more than a matching shimmery thong. She twisted her lithe body around the chair slowly and sensually. She was sexy, but somehow elegant. Draco wasn't much for dancing, especially not in such a vulgar setting, but she moved as if she was a part of the music's melody. Dancing aside, the girl herself was stunning. She had long, loosely curled light brown hair that gently cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her skin was well-tanned, and her complexion, perfect. Her body was perfection; it was slim and lithe, yet with curves in all the right places. Her face was gorgeous with high cheekbones and ruby red lips, but her eyes were the most electric feature. They were a deep shade of azure blue, brought out by shimmering silver eyeshadows. They were dark, like the depths of the ocean in a storm. Her eyes were a tempest.**

 **Draco watched her sling her body around and flip her hair. She was beautiful, but familiar; something about her face, but he couldn't really tell underneath the makeup. As she grinded on the chair, Draco just watched her effortless beauty. As she finished her dance, she waved goodbye, blew a kiss and strutted off stage. Draco sat there in awe. He would've given a lot to have had her be his lover.**

 **"Alright guys. We should head back to the school. Wouldn't wanna get a detention for staying up past curfew to go to a strip club, right?" Blaise said with a smirk.**

 **"Of course not. We shall leave." Malfoy said with an air of superiority. The four boys threw cash on the table for the drinks, and left the club. On the way out, Draco hoped to see the Smoke girl, but he was unfortunate.**

 **The next morning Draco woke up in his Slyrherin dorm with a pounding headache. He got up and took a hangover potion, got his stuff together for class and hurried off to find his friends for breakfast.**

 **Draco sat down at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle, across from Blaise. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, Blaise finally questioned Malfoy.**

 **"What's on your mind, Mate? And don't tell me 'nothing!'"**

 **Draco rolled his eyes. "What did you think about the Smoke girl from last night?"**

 **Blaise squinted. "Kinda boring, why?"**

 **"No reason" relied Draco.**

 **"There's always a reason, especially from you, Draco. So what is it?"**

 **Malfoy groaned. "She was just pretty, that is all."**

 **"Eh." Zabini shrugged. "I've seen way hotter."**

 **Malfoy just shook his head, finished his toast, then headed out to divination. As he walked the hallway, he noticed that he was looking at every girl in the area around him. He was still looking for Smoke.**

 **He waltzed into divination, and took a seat across from Pansy.**

 **"Good morning, vessels of learning! Today we will peer into the future with palm readings! Everyone partner up!" Pansy jumped on Draco in record time. Draco looked around the room in search of her. In the corner, there was a girl, with deep blue eyes, but Draco couldn't tell if it was her or not. He was pretty sure it was. After reading palms with Pansy, Trelawney dismissed the class. Draco grabbed his coat and walked over to the girl with blue diamond eyes. The first thing he noticed was that she was a Hufflepuff. "...Great" he thought. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.**

 **"I'm not sure if you know this, but you're gorgeous, and so am I." He stuck his hand out.**

 **"Draco Malfoy." She reached out and took it.**

 **"I'm Silena Remington." She bit her lip, and tuck her light brown hair behind her ear.**

 **"I was thinking that we should go get a butterbeer together later. How does 7 sound at the three broomsticks?"**

 **"That sounds lovely, Mr. Malfoy." She flounced around and threw her hands around her neck, throwing Draco off.**

 **"Well, I'll pick you up at 6:55 at the Hufflepuff doors."**

 **"Alrighty then!" Silena squealed.**

 **At exactly 6:55, Draco Malfoy was standing by the Hufflepuff door. He was annoyed that Silena didn't emerge until 6:58. She was pretty, but not as stunning as last night. He offered him his arm, and they apparated to The Three Broomsticks.**

 **"Two butterbeers please." Draco asked the bartender.**

 **"Actually Draco, I don't drink butterbeers because there's gluten, and I'm gluten intolerant, so some green tea would be great." Silena smiled sweetly.**

 **Their drinks came and Draco made conversation.**

 **"So... Silena... Tell me about yourself"**

 **"Okay! So I'm a Gemini with a double Capricorn moon! My hobbies include shopping and watching muggle soap operas with my dog. Oh! And just last week, I talked Portia, one of the Twisted Sisters, out of buying a truly hideous orange sweater! Whoever said that orange is the new pink is seriously disturbed!" She said with a grin.**

 **"...I didn't know that..." Draco said, confused. "This isn't Smoke," Draco thought. "It can't be" he decided to be out with it.**

 **"Are you a stripper?" He asked irritatedly. She gasped.**

 **"I beg your pardon!" She said, slapping him across the face and running out of the tavern.**

 **"So she's not Smoke." He mumbled to himself.**

 **Draco apparared into the castle, on the astronomy tower. He peered at a clock, 10:13 PM.**

 **He slowly walked back down towards the Slytherin Dungeons. He'd never find her. She was probably like 40 years old and desperate. Probably a drug addict. Maybe she had kids. Draco would probably never know. As he got lost in a miasma of Smokey thoughts, he ran into someone.**

 **"Why don't you watch wh-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking into Oceanic storm eyes, surrounded by silver fog. It was her.**

 **"I just got back from work, I'm exhausted and I still have a potions report to do for Snape. So kindly, go fuck yourself." She said with an eye roll. The way she spoke was different. Draco was practically entranced by her American Accent. It was thick, and she enunciated every word, he couldn't tell where she was from. He knew it was distinct, but he couldn't remember where it was from.**

 **"I'm sorry. Would you like to I get a drink or something so I can make it up to you?" He said with an award winning smile.**

 **"No. Honey, you obviously didn't hear me. I just got home from work, and I still have a paper to do. I can't." She replied snappily.**

 **"Alright. I'm sorry." He said. She started to walk off towards a staircase.**

 **"Wait! Uhhh... I was just wondering...Where are you from?" He asked her. She laughed.**

 **"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to keep me here with your chit chat... Mr...?"**

 **"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." She walked back and shook his hand.**

 **" Gwendolyn Haywood. And to answer your question, I'm from the US. Alabama. It's in the south east." She said with a stunning smile.**

 **"Well Miss Gwendolyn, I'd love to hear more about this Alabama you speak of... Maybe this weekend sometime?" Draco asked, hopeful.**

 **"Well bless your heart for trying, but I told you, I'm busy. I have to work plus school work and studying. I just don't think I have the time right now. Sorry, Sugar." She leaned over, kissed his cheek, then sauntered off, swinging her hips incredibly.**

 **"See ya 'round, playboy" She called in a low, breathy tone before disappearing through a doorway.**

 **"That's Smoke" he thought to himself.**


End file.
